


Unnamed story

by ghoul__chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul__chan/pseuds/ghoul__chan
Summary: i'm just testing how Ao3 works with posting stuff so i'm uploading a WIP of an original story.so if you find this one if i haven't deleted it yet by then. IDK enjoy reading it guess.it's about my Character named Liu who gets spirited away via a train to a different world on accident. while in the other world she meets some new faces and tries to help the inhabitants of that world stop the land from mass scale Decay. but at the same time find a way to get back home. also includes a Tsun cat boy named Taiyou.





	Unnamed story

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to this mess of an unfinished story. hope you enjoy it for as long as it's on here.

Liu goes aboard the train. As she was standing there looking outside as the train moved at it's fast pace, with ever changing scenery from the vast scapes of the city, to a more calming countryside. she felt her thoughts drifting 'Ugghhh! I hope my parents don't get mad at me because I'm late!''. She had forgotten to check the time when she was on her way to the station with her friend before they parted ways.  
While staring even more into the void of changing scenery, her mind suddenly snapped back as she realized something was amiss 'Wait a minute?! why am I the only one on this train? normally it's packed tight at this hour. Was I so far in trance I didn't notice it?'.  
When the train finally started to feel like it was starting to slow down, the outside scenery having changed to that of a more forested area. The train moved through what appeared to be an abandoned village, Liu felt unease creeping up in her spine as she watched the train move slower and slower through the scenery when the train finally came to a halt at its destination.

As she walked out of the train, why she did this she didn't know, but something out there seemed to lure her in. Liu snapped back to her senses and said "why am I here? where is this? more importantly, why is this place so run down? I have to get out of here" but when she finally turned around to walk back to the train that brought her here. the train had vanished into thin air almost as if it never existed in the first place.  
Liu wondered around the abandoned station for a bit, thinking to herself 'should I wait for another train to arrive and take me back? no probably not I don't know when that is. But I should call my parents to tell them I’m alright at least for now' she took her cell phone from her pocket to call her parents, but 'great no signal here, just my luck' she sighed at this revelation.

Liu walked outside of the station and into the abandoned town looking for clues on what her location was. while looking around checking all the buildings, she had found some places that seemed to be stores or well used to be, everything was written in text she couldn't identify, all the signs she found she couldn't read, there were also signs something terrible had happened from before it was abandoned, from claw marks on walls, to crashed in windows and doors of their hinges. Liu's thoughts went to all places but it always went back to 'whatever it was that happened here must have been a real tragedy, these marks over here don't seem to be done by something human' as she moved her hands over a mark 'I just hope nothing bad will happen to me while I’m here.' while looking further she noticed that a path from the village went into a dense forest. she said to herself in Awe of its size "wow how does a forest get this large?! but where there is a path there should be another town or city at the end, right?" she looked around for a bit longer near the edge of the forest from where she stood, there she noticed a sign with more text she couldn't read that appeared to point in a direction, she took this as saying 'next village this way' she gathered up her courage and walked into the forest.

when Liu had spent an unknown amount of time walking through the dense forest, packed with a great amount of flowers, berries and herbs unfamiliar to her, and trees is varying shapes and sizes with leaves that seemed right out of a painting of a fantasy world of varying shades of green and more, some of them seemed to be in a permanent state of spring bloom, while for others it seemed as if fall had never ended. it truly was a sight to behold, in fact Liu took out her phone and snapped a few pictures as a memory of where she's been and things she found a sight to behold. Liu's thoughts seemed to drift again 'when I get a signal again I’m definitely sending these to my friend group, they will love these' these thoughts made her feel more at ease about this situation she was in, being lost in an unfamiliar place at an unknown time of day, as the time displayed on her phone did not seems to match the amount of light still present, it was as if time had no relevance in this forest.  
As Liu continues down the path inside the forest, continuing to take in the scenery. She felt that something or someone was watching her, she decided to not let it bother her 'must probably just be some animals, I am in a forest after all. Let’s just continue walking to get to the next town. I just hope I can get a signal there so I can call my parents and let them know where I am' she thought to herself. And then she stopped on her track as she heard a sound near her but it was still a distance away, as she looked around trying to locate where it's coming from since it seemed to circle her quite rapidly. "Who's there?!" she yelled with a slight panic in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what you read so far let me know. and if there is something bothering you with what's here so far let me know. english isn't my first language.


End file.
